Five First Kisses
by I am Lu
Summary: A kiss a special. But a first kiss leaves an engraving on the heart. Yusei x Aki/Akiza, Jack x Mikage/Mina, Kiryu x Carley, Rally x Ruka/Luna, Akutsu x OC. Each couple gets their own section.


Lucarly: Well, this fiction is completely me just practicing kissing scenes. I'm not even kidding. I literally wrote 5 kissing scenes for each couple and just threw them together in their own, convenient section. Yay.

Aki: That's lazy.

Lucarly: I know. And I don't care.

Aki: ...Right. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: But I do own Ayumi! Or better known as Mikage's bubbly, older sister. She's one of my OC's, and I pair her up with Akutsu when I write about her. So...Yeah. Read.

* * *

**Five First Kisses**

* * *

_Rally and Ruka - Rally's POV_

To say I was nervous would be a huge understatement.

My palms felt sweaty, my mind was numb; And she was completely oblivious to it.

"Thank you for today, Rally-kun. I had a lot of fun." she said softly as she walked beside me, giving me one of her classic, sweet smiles that always made my face feel hot.

It had taken a long time for me to admit I had a crush on Ruka. It took even longer for me to muster up the courage to ask her out. But I did; and she accepted.

"I-It was nothing. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." I said, stuttering slightly. She nodded and giggled quietly in response. I could only blush even more.

I soon found us outside her door into the mansion - The place where we would part for the night. I took a deep breathe and turned to Ruka, whom still had a fair smile plastered on her face. Seeing her made my mouth go dry, and I was unable to say anything.

She tilted her head, looking at me expectantly.

_"Say something...say something!" _my head screamed, but my mouth refused to obey.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I failed to notice that Ruka had placed her lips on mine - Our first kiss. I widened my eyes in surprise, but eventually returned the kiss.

After we broke apart, she whispered shyly into my ear:

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Kiryu and Carley - Kiryu's POV_

"You're thinking about him about him again, aren't you?" I asked, casting my glance over to the solemn girl at my right, Carley.

She only nodded, staring at the pouring rain through the window.

"Don't let him bother you." I continued, turning away.

By "him", I mean Jack Atlas. Carley's beloved. Her idol. Her forbidden love.

And whom I was immensely jealous of. I had only known Carley for a short amount of time, but I couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. She was, after all, a strikingly beautiful woman; despite her clumsiness.

And it just didn't seem fair that Jack held the reins over heart. Back when I was still alive and with Team Satisfaction, I knew Jack as a prideful, arrogant man; The opposite of Carley, sweet and humble.

Carley sighed.

"I can't. Every time I try to forget about him...Every time I try to think of something else...My mind always wanders back to him. I wonder if he's okay. I wonder if he misses me." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Hearing this only made the envy pound in my heart even more, and it soon flowed in to blood. I stood up, possesed by it, and walked over to the raven-haired girl, kneeling down in front of her.

"Please, I hate to see you think of him. He is a Signer. Forget of him." I said as gently as possible, my hand caressing her cheek in a sort of comforting way. She only nodded, her eyes still empty - indicating that she was not listening to my words.

Again, jealousy gained control of my conscious mind. And I slowly leaned into her, kissing her softly on the lips. To me, it was my way of expressing my affection to her. To her, it was only me easing the torment in her soul.

And I silently prayed to the Gods that it wouldn't always be like that.

* * *

_Mikage and Jack - Mikage's POV_

"I'm leaving for Satellite. Tomorrow." Jack informed me gruffly

That simple phrase alone tore through my heart. I didn't want him to leave. It was only a few days previous that he had returned into my care.

I knew that he had to though. It was his destiny. His calling. And I was no part of it.

"Do you have everything ready? Are you well-equipped? Satellite is a harsh environment..." I said, my voice slightly shaken. And it was true; especially in recent weeks. There was a lack of food, and clean water. The days were scorching hot. The nights were freezing cold.

"I know. I was born there." he said icily, making me shiver. After a moment, I opened my mouth to say something - But no words came out. I was silent.

He cocked his eyebrow quizzically at me, and turned away to leave. In that instant, my voice returned.

"Atlas-sama! Please! Wait!" I cried desperately.

He stopped and looked back, his harsh stare making me feel uneasy.

"I-I have something to give you." I said, stuttering slightly. With that said, I approached him shyly and slowly - afraid of his reaction. However, he did not pull back. So I went ahead and reached up, kissing him gently on the lips.

I expected him to break away. I expected him to get angry. But he didn't. In fact, he did the opposite; He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening our kiss.

We broke apart slowly, together. And I said softly, so softly that only he could hear:

"Be safe."

* * *

_Akutsu and Ayumi - Akutsu's POV_

I silently and quickly scribbled down notes of the power source, Momentum, trying to figure out any mistakes in the equations the system. It was only yesterday that the Momentum again malfunctioned, causing a five-minute blackout in a small part Neo Domino City.

While the problem seemed minor compared to past problems, the director insisted that it be fixed as soon as possible - And so here I was, working tirelessly in the night middle of the night.

Sitting on the edge of my desk was Ayumi Sagiri, Mikage's older sister, her long, blue hair barely touching the wood. Ayumi usually came to the office to spend time with Mikage, but she occasionally came to see me, since she happened to be interested in science herself - An undergraduate in Physics. (Which surprised me when she first told me - she didn't exactly strike me as a person who'd be studying such.)

So we were, more or less, friends.

Ayumi yawned, stretching her arms.

"Akutsu-kun, I'm tired. I'm sure you are too, we should go to bed." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can gooooo to bed. Yooooou don't need to stay up. I, on the other hand, need to work on Moooooooooomentum." I explained to her.

She sighed.

"Whatever." she said, shrugging her shoulders in exasperation.

What she did next was unexpected - She turned her body and sprawled herself across my desk, her golden eyes looking straight into mine.

"But I have to give you a Goodnight kiss first." she said with a sly smile on her face. I blushed heavily.

"W-what?" I stuttered, preparing to protest, but it was too late - Her lips were already on mine. Before I had time to even think, she broke away, stood up, and said teasingly while winking:

"Hope your Moooooooooomentum project goes alright."

* * *

_Yusei and Aki - Yusei's POV_

"I've never noticed how beautiful the sunset is." said Aki plainly, leaning on the rail with her chin in her hand. I turned my head to her, cocking my eyebrow.

"Never?" I inquired with doubt in my voice.

Aki shrugged, still looking out at the sky.

"I guess I just never thought to stop and look at it." she said.

"Hm," I mumbled, facing the sunset again ",The sunset is much prettier in Satellite. Martha says it's because of all the smog from the pollution; it adds extra colors to the sky."

"That's oddly depressing." said Aki, casting her gaze over to me. I looked back at Aki to say something, but was suddenly struck speechless by her appearance. The light of the sunset gave her a sort of orange glow, making her look as if she was a Goddess of the Sun.

"Something wrong?" Aki asked after a moment, snapping me out of my state.

"S-sorry. I just...never mind." I said, not wanting to tell her the reason of my stare.

"No, tell me." she said in almost a commanding tone. I looked at her, feeling slightly bewildered. I hesitated again to tell her, but I knew there was no point in trying to lie. She would be able to tell anyway.

"I...I think this light makes you look really beautiful." I said quietly. Aki only stared, her expression unreadable, as usual.

She then leaned over to me and kissed me breifly on the lips. Much to my own surprise, I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

And I was in love.

* * *

Lucarly: So...Do you like my lovely kissing practice? Tell me which is your favorite! (Try not to base it on the couple...More of the emotion.)

Aki: Yeah...So please review.


End file.
